criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Guten Dead
Guten Dead is the third case of World Edition, as well as the third case to take place in Europe. Plot The TSP arrived in Germany after Josefine Katz divulged that Idole de Lavanda's subordinate planned on booking a trip to Hamburg. Once in Germany, Meghan contacted Josefine for more details. Josefine revealed that the subordinate lastly met her in a restaurant called "Pretty Lecker". The player and Marina went there, but all they found was dead body of soccer player Lucas Turnau. Autopsy revealed that the victim was killed with poisoned beer. During the investigation, a speech was made regarding the political views of the victim. Later, Meghan tracked down the subordinate to the Bismarck Monument. Meghan;'s tracker crashed down, so it was up to the player to find out who the subordinate was. Eventually, the player managed to find that the subordinate was Isabell Euler, who was also the killer. Isabell said that she killed Lucas because the owner of Idole de Lavanda ordered her to silence him. She divulged that she never met the owner of the mysterious account in real life, but she admired them very much as they would frequently shower her with money for doing small favors. When they wanted her to silence Lucas, she did not hesitate for even a moment. She pretended to be a fan of Lucas and eventually Lucas developed a crush on her. He took her to a date and it was then she poisoned his beer. She refused to reveal who was behind Idole de Lavanda's account, so Judge Rosenbloom sentenced her to 25 years in prison with a chance of parole in 20 years. To find out why Lucas was killed, the team asked Lucas' co-worker Helga Becken about his recent routines, who said that the victim spent a lot of time at Elbe recently. The team found Lucas's diary in which he address to Max Schlick that he had accepted money from Idole de Lavanda to fix a football match, however he denied it shortly before the said match begun. Max told the team that Lucas was a man of principles, but even the best of the humans make mistakes. He said that the Portuguese politician Carlos Sousa, who had come to meet him, had discussed Idole de Lavanda with him. Carlos said that the Portuguese government has recently discovered that account, which was transferring money to government officials in his country. Chief Oakley thought that since they found Idole de Lavanda's subordinate near the Bismarck Monuments, they needed to search it again. The team found that Idole de Lavanda had been transferring money into a tourist Harriet Rose's account. Harriet said that the account owner wanted her to steal a page from Lucas. She said that the page was still with Lucas, so it was probably at the restaurant. The encrypted message on the page stated that the account had transferred huge sums to money to someone in Ukraine per Meghan's analysis. The chief ordered everyone to pack up as they were going to Ukraine to find out to whom Idole de Lavanda was transferring money and why. Stats Victim *'Lucas Turnau '(Found murdered in a German restaurant) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Beer' Killer *'Isabell Euler' Suspects Profile * The suspect drinks beer * The suspect eats pumpernickel bread * The suspect listens to German music Appearance * The suspect has blonde hair Profile * The suspect listens to German music Profile * The suspect drinks beer * The suspect eats pumpernickel bread * The suspect listens to German music Profile * The suspect drinks beer * The suspect eats pumpernickel bread * The suspect listens to German music Appearance * The suspect has blonde hair Profile * The suspect drinks beer * The suspect eats pumpernickel bread Appearance * The suspect has blonde hair Killer's Profile * The killer drinks beer * The killer eats pumpernickel bread * The killer listens to folk music * The killer is a woman * The killer has blonde hair Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate German Restaurant. (Clues: Victim's Body, Beer Mug, Faded Paper; Victim identified: Lucas Turnau) * Examine Beer Mug. (Result: Brown Substance) * Analyze Brown Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pumpernickel bread) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Autograph; New Suspect: Isabell Euler) * Ask Isabell Euler about the murder. (Prerequisite: Autograph unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: River Elbe) * Investigate River Elbe. (Prerequisite: Isabell Euler interrogated; Clues: Tracking Device, Torn Poster) * Examine Tracking Device. (Result: Unlocked Device) * Analyse Unlocked Device. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Harriet Rose) * Ask Harriet Rose about tracking the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Device analyzed) * Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Unknown Girl) * Examine Unknown Girl. (New Suspect: Helga Becken) * Ask Helga Becken about staring in the same movie as the victim. (Prerequisite: Unknown Girl identified) * Autopsy the victim's body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks beer) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Bismarck Monument. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Paper, Locked MP3 Player; New Suspect: Max Schlick) * Talk to Max Schlick about the victim's political affiliation. (Prerequisite: Play Bismarck Monument as a task) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Portuguese Text) * Analyze Portuguese Text. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Carlos Sousa) * Ask Carlos Sousa about his advice to the victim. (Prerequisite: Portuguese Text analyzed) * Examine Locked MP3 Player. (Result: MP3 Player) * Analyze MP3 Player. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to German folk music; New Crime Scene Unlocked; Riverbanks) * Investigate River Banks. (Prerequisite: MP3 Player analyzed; Clues: Broken Camera, Faded Newspaper) * Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Locked Camera) * Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Footage of Fight) * Confront Helga Becken about getting engaged in a verbal fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked) * Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Text) * Analyze Text. (12:00:00) * Talk to Harriet Rose about possibly losing her temper. (Prerequisite: Text analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Statue. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Tablet, Badge, Locked Briefcase) * Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) * Detain Isabell Euler for being the Idole de Lavanda's subordinate. (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked) * Examine Badge. (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair. (Result: Lucas Turnau's Hair) * Ask Max Schlick if the victim left his party. (Prerequisite: Hair identified under microscope) * Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Gun) * Analyze Gun. (09:00:00) * Ask Carlos Sousa about the victim's fingerprints on his gun. (Prerequisite: Gun analyzed) * Investigate Dining Table. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Surveillance Camera, Broken Mug) * Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Photo of Murder) * Analyze Photo of Murder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a woman) * Examine Broken Mug. (Result: Golden Thread) * Analyze Golden Thread. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blonde hair) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Calling the Shots (3/8). (No stars) Calling the Shots (3/8) * Talk to Helga Becken about the victim's recent routine. (Available after unlocking Calling the Shots; Rewards: Lederhosen MALE, Dirndl FEMALE) * Investigate River Elbe. (Clue: Locked Diary; Prerequisite: Talk to Helga Becken) * Examine Locked Diary. (Result: Victim's Diary) * Talk to Max Schlick about the victim's affiliation with Idole de Lavanda. (Prerequisite: Victim's Diary unlocked; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Talk to Carlos Sousa about Idole de Lavanda. (Prerequisite: Talk to Max Schlick) * Investigate Bismarck Monument. (Available after unlocking Calling the Shots; Clue: Bank Receipt) * Examine Bank Receipt. (Result: Serial Number) * Analyze Serial Number. (06:00:00) * Talk to Harriet Rose about the money transferred by Idole de Lavanda to her bank account. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate German Restaurant. (Prerequisite: Harriet Rose interrogated; Clue: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Encrypted Message) * Analyze Encrypted Message. (03:00:00) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Josh's World Edition Category:Europe (Josh)